Absinthe Chaos (MAJOR RE-WRITE)
by SomeoneVeryRandomDontMindMe
Summary: Harry James Potter died in the flames of greed at age 6... Azrael Aeron Mors was born from the ashes of hate at age 6... Dark! Evil! Seductive! Powerful! Sarcastic! Insane! No-Hogwarts! Harry.
1. Prologue

_**Heavy**_ rain poured from the grey sky and pounded the rooftop of the Dursley household. All the residents were in a deep sleep- all but one.

A young, pale boy who looked no older than six years old silently stepped from his cupboard; his uncle had been so angry after beating him that he had forgotten to lock the cupboard...a fatal mistake.

Because of this mistake, the family would never see the sunrise.

The boy padded silently from the cupboard, through the kitchen and out of the kitchen door towards the shed with a paperclip in hand.

The locks were just too easy to pick.

He walked toward's two large red plastic containers that had yellow, hastily written labels on the front; _ **Diesel & Petrol.**_

Lifting the large, full containers with surprising strength the young boy started back to the house, humming quietly to himself.

As soon as he walked inside he unscrewed the lid of the Diesel container and started pouring it along the ground as he walked around the bottom part of the house; wetting the couch, splashing the curtains and making sure that all of the downstairs were nice and wet.

Within minutes he was upstairs; he whistled softly to himself as he started emptying the Petrol along the hallway, making sure to splash the walls and doors.

He silently entered his older cousin's room, grinning to himself as he poured some over the sheets of the oblivious boy and splashed his curtains before moving towards the Master bedroom.

Standing in the doorway, he watched as his fat uncle and skinny aunt slept peacefully, not realising that this was their last moment.

Playful grin turning to a malicious smirk, he walked into the room with silent feet and started splashing the Petrol on the covers, curtains and ground.

Once both containers were empty, he left the Master bedroom and headed back downstairs to the kitchen; he wanted to leave with a **Bang**!

Giggling to himself he opened the drawers and grabbed a handful of metal spoons, forks and knives before walking to the microwave and placing them inside, setting the timer on for fifty seconds.

Working quickly, he pulled the stove back and, working quickly and with adrenaline, pulled it from its confine and turned the handle, grinning as the smell of gas leaked into the air.

Walking from the kitchen, he reached into his pocket and grabbed a packet of matches he had nicked just over a week ago; opening the packet he grabbed a single match out and struck it, grinning evilly as he threw it on the Diesel line as he walked out of the front door.

 _ **10...**_

 _ **9...**_

 _ **8...**_

 _ **7...**_

He listened with a grin as his aunt Petunia's scream of shock echoed throughout the house.

 _ **6...**_

 _ **5...**_

 _ **4...**_

 _ **3...**_

'' **BOOOOYYYY!** '' His uncle roared, though the fear was more evident than the anger.

 _ **2...**_

' _SMASH! SPLAT!_ '

He cackled madly at the sight of a burning lump bursting from the bedroom window and splattering on the ground; His idiot cousin thought jumping from the window would help!

 _ **1...**_

 _ **0...**_

' _ **BOOOOM!**_ '

The explosion rocked the street and shook the houses. It threw him back from the lawn and onto the pavement, the back of his head came into contact with the pavement with a sickening ' _Crack!_ '.

Still, Harry howled with laughter at the screams of horror from the neighbours as they stared at him and the burning rubble, the splattered and charred bodies.

Standing with a wobble, Harry gave a mad grin to the neighbours before bolting down the street at the sound of sirens; all the way he ran he howled with laughter, cackling about his success.

That was the day Harry James Potter, the innocent and naive boy died in flames...

And that was the day Azrael Aeron Mors was birthed from the ashes.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Azrael**_ grinned at the beast of a man in front of him; he stood at around eleven foot tall and was practically made out of thick muscle.

Azrael, on the other hand, was just 6'7 and, while that was tall, he was like a shrimp compared to the pound of muscle in front of him, what with his lean muscled build.

'' Sie gehen zu Ihrer Mama zu weinen? '' The man teased with a yellow and black-toothed grin.

( _You going to cry to your mommy ?_ )

Azrael just smirked,

'' Leider Punkt - Pause , Sie erschrecken mich nicht wirklich. ''

( _Sorry point-break, you don't really scare me._ )

The muscular man growled, eyes flashing in annoyance as the crowd cheered.

'' Holen Sie sich auf die Knie! Sie pathetisch Garnelen ! '' He roared,

( _Get on your knees! You pathetic shrimp!_ )

Azrael grinned at him slyly and purred;

'' Ich bin nicht deine Mutter gestern Abend ~ ''

( _I'm not your mother last night~_ )

The crowd went wild and the beast charged with a mighty roar of anger, his face turning puce at the disrespect.

Azrael's eyes flashed wickedly and, with agility and balance, he easily jumped over the charging giant and landed behind him, drawing out his pitch-black katana with a bloodthirsty gleam in his absinthe orbs.

He drew the sword back and, with lightning speed, brought it down on the monster's thick skin.

The sword glided through the thick hide, tough muscle and hard bone like a hot knife through butter, slicing the man's entire left arm and shoulder off within seconds.

He screamed, grabbing at the left side of his body with wild eyes and before he could react, his right arm and shoulder joined the left on the arena ground.

Azrael laughed, running towards the screaming man and jumping with a round kick, a blade appearing from the heel on his boot and connecting with the man's neck.

It sliced through the meat and bone with ease, destroying everything that held the head on the shoulders.

It toppled to the floor with a loud ' _Thud!_ ' that was soon followed by the body.

As Azrael landed, his katana was already back on his back and the blade on his heel had disappeared back into it's hiding place.

The crowd was a stunned silence before-

'' _Ve 'Ave A Winner!_ _ **Zee Ater Umbra!**_ '' Screams and shouts of applause and support echoed across the arena as Azrael walked up to receive his prizes; One thousand Galleons and a medium sized sack of precious stones.

'' _Zee Ater Umbra!_ '' Azrael smirked viciously at the crowd, waving at them before leaving the arena and walking down the streets of The Dark Magic Market.

As Azrael walked towards the food centre, many people that passed him gave him approving looks both for his respected status and his appearance.

He really _did_ make them wonder if there were such things as Dark Veela.

Azrael was lust personified; he was tall with lean muscle, rough yet aristocratic features, wild ebony looks that seemed to move like shadows and a pair of piercing, hypnotising absinthe green eyes that had slit pupils. His skin was alabaster pale and his nails long, sharp and black.

He wore black leather trousers that were snug and complemented his ass quite nicely, black leather boots that came to his knees with no shirt ( As it was a rather scorching day. ). Tied around his waist was a dark emerald and dark navy shawl along with his bottomless leather pouch which hid various jewels from this week's collections.

Walking up to a kebab stand, he looked at the special's;

 _ **Dragon Meat Kebab, 1.20**_

 _ **Organ Kebab, 1.20**_

 _ **Mixed Meat Kebab, 1.40 ( For A Limited Time! )**_

 _ **Human Kebab, 1.20**_

'' I'll have two Dragon Meat, two Organ, two Human and four Mixed Meat- Oh, and I'll take a Blood Bath. '' A Blood Bath was 1 percent human blood, 2 percent dragon blood, 3 percent Dark Fae blood and 4 percent alcohol.

Absently, Azrael paid the Vampire behind the counter before grabbing his order and walking off, taking a bite out of his Mixed Meat kebab.

'' Muggle Slaves! Get Your Muggle Slaves! ''

'' Do You Want To Know Grindelwald's Secret's ?! Read This Grimoire! ''

'' Poison's and Potion's! 10 Percent Off For A Limited Time Only! ''

Black Magic Market was the only place in the world you could get away with murder, rape and much, much more. It was a place where you could buy a slave and not get charged. No Auror's could get inside and, if one ever did, they would be thrown to the Dragon's.

Literally.

This was a place for Dark, Light and Grey Magic. For any Magical creature or Magical person. You weren't judged, the only reason people might try duel you is because they want something of yours.

This was his home.

' _I'll need to pay a visit to Gringott's in the morning..._ ' Every week he would go to Gringott's and cash in his week's collections.

Walking into the Inn he was staying at ( _The Scarlet Harlot._ ) he nodded his head to the owner, Miss Harlot, who in turn winked back, before ascending the stairs towards his room.

Walking inside, he kicked off his boots and sat on his bed, stretching and sighing contently as he took a bite from the Human Meat kebab.

This was the life...

It was peaceful, bloody and just downright amazing...

Unfortunately, Azrael's life was going to get turned upside down in just a matter of days.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Azrael**_ looked himself over in the full-length mirror one last time, just to make sure everything was in place.

Black leather boots, form-fitting black leather trousers, his black leather pouch, an emerald green and navy shawl tied around his waist, a black button up shirt that was slightly open at the front with a black leather trench coat, black gloves and a large black fedora and some black tinted glasses with his katana's on his back.

Nodding to himself he walked towards the shadowy corner of the room and-

- _ **Appeared**_ in the shadows just beside Gringott's bank.

Walking inside he strode up to the front teller, ignoring the large red haired family of Weasley's and some bushy-haired brunette, blonde-haired Malfoy's and pink-haired Nymphadora Tonks and amber-eyed Remus Lupin who were all waiting patiently/impatiently in line.

'' Deposit this into Vault X. '' He ordered in a polite but firm voice, reaching into his pouch and, after a second, pulled out a large, bulging sack and placed it in front of the Goblin who, curiously, reached inside and retrieved a dagger made entirely out of rubies.

'' Impressive, Mr Mors. The last I heard this dagger was owned by Vector Von Vance, the 670-year-old Vampire...? '' Azrael snorted in amusement,

'' That bastard was more bark than bite. Took him and his pathetic group of goons down in less than five minutes. '' The gasp of shock the bushy-haired girl made was not unheard by him.

Turning, he raised an eyebrow at her before looking back to the teller.

'' Don't think I won't notice if any of this goes missing~ '' He teased playfully, but the threat was heard by all.

The Goblin nodded solemnly, remembering his college who had attempted to steal from Azrael...they still couldn't find all his parts.

'' Of course, Mr Mors. Good day to you. ''

And, with that, Azrael turned and walked down the aisle, ignoring the eyes on him as he walked past the still waiting for people.

' _Perhaps I'll pay a visit to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor_ ' Yes, it had been a while since he'd had his favourite ice cream; chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts...

Walking from Gringott's and heading to Florean Fortescue's was rather uneventful, though a few people did glance at him warily and move their children closer to them.

' _You'd think I'm about to bloody pounce and try to get into their daughter's knickers..._ ' He thought grumpily, watching from the corner of his eye as a mother held her young 9-year-old daughter closer to her when he passed.

One woman ( _An Old Hag!_ ) moved away from him as he walked by, hugging herself protectively.

He rolled his eyes,

' _Oh don't flatter yourself Granny, your old cock at home might like what you give him but to me your about as sexy as a fucking bucket full of a swine's bile._ ' He thought in disgust, though his attention was soon caught by the familiar ice cream parlour that stood just a few feet away from-

' _BOOM!_ '

Azrael's eye twitched in annoyance as his favourite ice cream parlour blew up, courtesy of a flying black mass which soon materialised into a woman and a man.

Fenrir Greyback and Bellatrix Lestrange, along with a few other masked Death Eaters ( _Was that a strand of platinum blonde ?_ ).

'' Hahaha! '' Bellatrix cackled, watching the scrambling Witches and Wizards with gleeful eyes.

'' Look at all the ickle baby mudblood's! '' She cackled, going into action with a mad look in her eyes.

'' _Crucio! Reducto!_ Yes- Squeal Like Little Piggies! ''

Azrael was about to turn around and leave ( _What did he care if people were hurt ? none of his damn business._ ) when a sickly yellow curse whizzed past his ear, just missing his face and, instead, hit a young child who screamed as her bones twisted in unnatural angles.

Growling in annoyance, he turned and tilted his head at two cackling Death Eaters.

' _You bloody piece's of shite want to fight then ?_ ' He though, a familiar adrenaline filling his veins and coursing through his blood.

'' Let's fight then! '' He cackled madly, his luminous absinthe orbs shining with malice as he reached back and grabbed both his katana's, dodging spell's skilfully as he wove his way towards them.

'' Come On Then! '' He roared with a laugh, twisting to avoid a deadly green curse and, at the same time, swinging both his katana's and bringing them down on one of the Death Eaters shoulders, slicing both his arms off.

'' Father! '' The second one cried in alarm,

'' You'll Pay For That! '' The pompous voice screamed, Azrael just grinned and swung his katana's.

 _Chop! Slice! Splat!_

The prat's arms, head and guts tumbled to the floor with his body.

'' Draco! '' The armless Death Eater cried, Azrael laughed madly as he sliced the second Death Eater's head off.

Various Death Eater's looked his way, including Greyback and Lestrange, and, to his pleasure, fired off various Dark curses.

Azrael howled in laughter as he dodged and twisted away from curses with grace and swung his katana's, slicing and chopping off arms, legs and heads!

Fenrir roared, clutching his guts as they spilt onto the dirty cobblestone ground in a mix of blood and stomach acid.

'' _AHAHAHAHAHAHA~!_ '' He cackled, slicing another Death Eater's head off and watching as Bellatrix glared at him hatefully, clutching her missing shoulder and arm before shouting;

'' Retreat! '' And disappearing with the very few remaining Death Eater's in a series of loud ' _Pops!_ ' and ' _Cracks!_ '.

Seeing as there were no more targets, his bloodthirsty nature slowly shrunk back into the back of his mind and he came down from his blood rage.

It was then he noticed his glasses and fedora had fallen off during the rather fun fight, unfortunately, it was then a bright ' _Flash!_ ' of a camera captured his blood stained face.

Seeing he had gathered a crowd, he mentally groaned before pushing past a Skeeter woman and made his way away from the crowd, walking to the shadow's and disappearing in a vortex of black, much to the shock ( _Delight for Skeeter._ ) of the crowd.

' _You've done it this time Aeron..._ ' He thought grumpily as he reappeared in his room at the Inn.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Azrael**_ growled as he angrily threw the paper down in front of him, his hatred so profound for the paper that it actually started to smoke under the ferocity of his glare.

That Rita bitch had managed to, somehow, not only get a picture of his blood-stained face after the duel but she, somehow, got one of him gracefully dodging and twisting curse's while his katana's sliced some random Death Eaters head and arms off.

Not only that, but the article was humiliating! it made him seem like he actually gave a fuck about the people that were attacked!

 **Our New Saviour ?**

 **Article by: Rita Skeeter.**

 **My dear readers, just yesterday a tragic attack occurred in Diagon Alley at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.**

 **Yes, Death Eaters my dear readers.**

 **Upon arriving at the scene I expected to see the utter destruction of our beloved Diagon and the slain bodies of innocent's- But Behold!**

 **A mysterius man who we do not yet know the name of had changed the game drastically! Eye-Witnesses say the man burst into action when a young girl, young Skylar Rebels, 11, Muggleborn, was attacked by the Malfoy due ( Who, up until now, we did not know were in league with You-Know-Who! ).**

 **My dear readers, just who is this new saviour ? is he here to step into the role of our long lost beloved saviour, Harry James Potter, who disappeared at the young and tender age of 6 ?**

 **I am afraid I do not know but soon, my dear readers, the truth shall be revealed!**

 **Page 4 on the Malfoy's,**

 **Page 8 on You-Know-Who,**

 **Page 6 on Death Eaters,**

 **Page 2 on the attack.**

It had made the fucking front page! Now everyone would know his bloody face and, he had no bloody doubt that some little fucker will go and rat his name to the press!

' _I'm no one's fucking saviour!_ ' He thought in disgust, glaring so hard at the paper that it finally gave in and burst into flames.

A deep chuckle and a feminine giggle brought his burning gaze away from the paper and towards a couple that stood in front of him, a couple he knew very well.

Willy Baps and Jesse Baps; Willy was a rather fat man with a balding head and beady black eyes, Jesse Baps not very fit either with thin blonde hair and a rat-like face, though her weight could be blamed on the little abomination growing in her womb.

Willy gave a yellow-toothed grin, a nasty sight indeed.

'' Loosing yer touch are ya ? you becomin' a softie ? eh ? '' His loud voice attracted the entire bar's attention.

'' Saviour are ye ? we ain't got no place for saviours and softies here boy! '' Oh, he was about to...

'' You wanna be goin' and savin' little girls eh ?! Ye like some little bald pussy ?! '' Done.

Azrael was like lightning as he grabbed the fat man by his neck and slammed him into the table, grinning nastily as the wooden table cracked.

'' No, no! I-I! '' Azrael shut the fat man up by holding a dagger to his neck, his absinthe gaze like ice.

'' Listen here Willy boy, if you go sullying my good name with any more of your slanderous filth, I'm going to cut you open from your belly to your brain and feed you your Fucking Intestines! '' He hissed, pressing the dagger so hard against his neck that it actually drew blood.

Backing away, he stared at the shuddering man and, upon seeing he had soiled himself, sneered...though that sneered turned into a smirk as he turned around and looked at all the occupents of the bar.

'' And for anyone who thinks's I've gone ' _soft_ '... '' He grabbed Jesse by her golden locks and brought her down, cutting off her scream as he bit into her neck and ripped a large chunk of her throat out and, at the same time, drove a dagger through her seven-month-pregnant belly.

Pulling back and letting her fall to the floor, dead, he spat out her neck and looked at all the occupants; loving the smell of fear that radiated from them all.

'' And for all your information; I like my pussy bald, but not little girl pussy. ''

Nobody dared to look his way in fear of soiling themselves.


	5. Chapter 4

_**The**_ Order of The Pheonix was in a right tizzy.

Everyone was all excited, worried and disgusted at the new's of the apparent ' _saviour_ ' that had surfaced just a few days ago.

On one hand, the Order needed a man like this and he obviously didn't like Death Eaters...but on the other hand, his methods made some people uneasy.

'' He could be dangerous around the children! ''

'' He might not even be on our side! ''

'' But we need someone like him! ''

'' He'd be a major advantage during battle! ''

'' But why didn't he use magic ? is he a Squib ? ''

Dumbledore let out a weary sigh, rubbing his temples at an oncoming headache.

Ever since young Harry Potter disappeared thing's hadn't been going very well...

In Harry's supposed first year Voldemort got the Philosophers Stone, in the second year he made his return, in the third year he broke the Death Eaters out of Azkaban and in the fourth year there was a spy in Hogwarts for the entire year until he was discovered trying to escape.

' _Harry...wherever did you go...?_ ' He thought mournfully, only to be snapped from his thoughts by one Alastor Moody.

'' Albus, we need this man on our side before the Dark get's him! He's better in battle than any Auror I've ever seen! '' He said gruffly, his eye spinning wildly before pinning Dumbledore with a never blinking stare.

Dumbledore let out a chuckle, his eyes twinkling slightly.

'' I too agree that it would be very beneficial if this man was on our side...but until we know who he is and where his whereabouts are, I'm afraid we cannot act... ''

The message was clear to them all;

 _Find this man._

 _ **Azrael**_ had been needing some relief for the last few days and so, in order to release some rage, he had signed up for a _Fight To The Death Competition._

The rules were simple;

 _The Last One Alive Wins._

He and six others would be put into the arena and, basically, they had to kill each other. Easy as pie.

Azrael observed all his opponents with a sharp and keen eye; there were two weedy looking Wizard's, a Vampire, a Werewolf, a rather beautiful Witch and a half-Giant.

'' _Zee Rules Are Simple! Zee Last One Standing Wins!_ '' Cheers went around the arena and, with a loud bang, the games started.

He pushed off the wall and smiled at all six of his opponents; it was a cruel, dark, sinister smile.

All six looked at each other and nodded at each other before charging at him.

'' _Crucio!-Reducto! Avada Kedavra! Crucio! Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! Reducto!_ ''

He weaved his way through the spell's fired at him by the Wizard's, dodged the fast hands and claws of the Vampire and Werewolf, avoided the katana of the Witch and made his way towards the half-Giant.

With one great jump and just avoiding a sickly green curse, he jumped onto the half-Giant's back and, with one great strike, sliced it's head open.

He was off the body and onto his next attackers before the body even hit the ground.

Azrael grinned savagely, ducking to avoid the hand's of the Vampire and, at the same time, kicking out and hitting the Werewolf in the stomach with the blade that popped from the back of his boots heel...

A blade made of silver.

'' _AAARRGHHH!_ '' The Werewolf howled in pain, gripping his stomach and falling to the ground as his flesh started burning and dissolving as if acid had just been poured on him.

Dodging the Vampire and the spell's with practised ease, Azrael swung his katana and, smirking at the way the Vampire went to duck, changed the pace and instead drove his other, unnoticed katana through the Vampire's head as he went to duck.

Wasting no time, he swung the Vampire's body in front of his as a Vampire shield, smirking as he advanced toward's the weedy Wizard's and busty Witch ( _Absently crushing the Werewolf's skull under his boot on the way._ ).

Dropping the body, he rolled and swung his leg out and kicked one of the two weedy Wizard's down, rolling away to avoid a sword and a spell.

Taking his chance, he kicked the weedy Wizard's head in with his boot, a blade coming from the toe of his boot.

Dodging the next array of spells and using one katana to fight off the woman's sword, Azrael ducked and, using a rather complicated twist and turn, kicked the last weedy man into the woman's sword.

They both paused, her breathing hard as she narrowed her navy eyes at him. He just grinned slyly, circling her like a cat playing with its prey.

'' I must say, love, I'm rather disappointed that we had to meet under these circumstances; I would have loved to met you over a nice pint. '' She just sneered at him,

'' As if I'd ever drink with a Monster such as yourself! '' And then she charged.

His katana came up to meet her sword; they clashed, the crowd went wild.

Azrael cackled as, using a rather dirty trick, he made her back up and trip over the body of the dead Werewolf.

Disarming her was as easy as taking candy from a baby.

He smirked at her, enjoying the look of brief shock on her face at having fallen for such a simple trick and at the fact she was about to die.

'' Ta-ta, Luv. '' Her own sword pierced through her breast, heart and out through her back.

'' B-as...bastard! '' She choked, coughing up blood.

He just winked at her before lifting his boot and crushing her pretty skull under it.

'' _And Zee Winner Is Zee Ater Umbra! Give A Round Of Applause To Zee Brilliant Performance By Mr Azrael Mors! Come And Claim Your Prizes, Mr Mors!_ ''

Azrael smirked as he accepted the 3 thousand Galleons and a small chest of diamonds.

The cloaked figure that hastily exited the arena was unnoticed by everyone...


	6. Chapter 5

_**Azrael's**_ smile was that of a snake.

His hand gently slid up her soft thigh, while the other toyed teasingly with the strap of her little satin nightdress.

'' A-ah! Mmm...! '' His lips dusted her neck with harsh, yet pleasurable kisses.

If someone, a parent or responsible person, were to walk in on what was happening they would protest due to the 'age difference', because, surely a 25-year-old man should not be seducing a 15-year-old girl ?

Unknown to everyone but Azrael, he was exactly the same age as the girl, he just looked a lot older...in more than one place.

'' _Oooh~ More~_ '' The eager little Veela cooed, rubbing herself against him in pleasure. Azrael grinned against her soft skin before, to her displeasure, stopping all his advances.

Whining, she pouted up at him.

With a husky chuckle, he pulled her up and made work of removing the silk garnet that hid her beautiful body from him.

'' Eager, aren't you ? '' He purred, throwing the lilac garnet aside before pushing her down and, to her delight, getting on his knees and lifting her smooth, pale legs onto his shoulders.

Her eyes rolled back and her back arched, her hands running through his silky, ebony shoulder length hair as his skilled tongue and mouth made work of her pussy.

'' Oui , harder- Là! Là! Oui! '' Her toes curled in ecstasy as she came.

( _Yes! harder-There! There! Yes!_ )

After lapping up every sweet juice that was offered to him, he rose from in between her legs and started to unbuckle his belt-

' _SCHREEECH!_ '

'' _FUCKING HELL!_ '' He hollered in surprise, his hands already on a dagger and throwing it before he could see what had made the horrible noise.

Turns out, the cock-blocker was an owl...couldn't really be a cock-blocker anymore, seeing as it was pinned to the wall by a dagger through its fucking head.

Growling and his eyes flashing, he walked towards the owl and ripped the letter from its clutches, angrily ripping it open.

 _Mr Mors,_

 _I would like to schedule a meeting with you at The Three Broomsticks - I trust you know where that is ?- tomorrow at exactly 3:00._

 _I have a very important proposal for you,_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _A.P.W.B.D_

His eye twitched.

The young Veela watched him warily,

'' 'Es everything okay ? '' Forcing himself to calm down, he breathed in and jerkily nodded his head.

'' _Yesssss_... '' It came out with a rather snake-like hiss to it, but it didn't sound angry...well, at least not a lot.

Placing the letter down with shaking hands, he turned to the young Veela and forced a smile on his face; it most likely looked like a snarl but it was the best he could offer.

'' I think our activities for tonight will be, unfortunately, cancelled. '' He grabbed the lilac garment from the ground and passed it to her, not even bothering to look away as he watched the slightly disappointed girl re-dress herself.

'' Till tomorrow, Luv. '' He muttered, kissing her head goodbye and watching her leave before closing the door and rubbing his face in annoyance...

And then promptly let out a roar of loathing and threw a chair out the window.

 _ **Remus**_ Lupin shifted nervously, looking at Dumbledore for reassurance.

'' Do...do you think he got the letter ? '' He asked, Dumbledore smiled with twinkling eyes,

'' I'm confident it made its way to him, my boy! '' He chuckled, popping a lemon drop in his mouth.

'' What if it interrupted something important like one of his fights or something ? '' Hermione asked, her hair even frizzier in nervousness as she imaged a raging Mr Mors.

Dumbledore just chuckled,

'' Do not worry my dear, I'm sure he was not busy when it arrived! ''


	7. Chapter 6

_**'Tomas'**_ walked into The Three Broomsticks, a kind smile on his face and a warm look in his soft hazel eyes.

He shook his head to shake off the water droplets from his light chestnut hair before walking up to Rosmerta, his young olive 17-year-old face glowing in happiness.

'' Excuss me ma'am ? I'm booked in room 8 ? '' Rosmerta blinked in surprise, so _this_ was who was going to see Dumbledore ?

'' Yeah, you just head in. '' Tomas gave her a warm smile before heading into the back, walking down the corridor until he came to room 8.

Smile still on his face but now seeming rather faux, he pushed open the door and stepped inside.

As soon as the door shut the faux smile dropped from his face; his eyes turned from warm hazel to frosty absinthe, his skin paled, he grew taller and he aged.

Albus Dumbledore watched the young man before him, rather impressed at the glamour that not even he could see through.

He watched as the man strode forward and sat down in the chair opposite him.

'' So, what's this _proposal_ you have for me ? '' Dumbledore smiled, weaving his fingers together as he peered at the man in front of him.

'' I, along with many others, would like you to join The Order of The Phoenix and help fight against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. '' Azrael's eyebrow rose.

'' And what makes you think I would want to help fight against Lord Voldemort and his pathetic little goons ? '' Why on earth would he want to fight against him ? He was more neutral than the Greengrass's.

Dumbledore sighed,

'' After that rather...gruesome show in Diagon Alley, Voldemort will want to eliminate the person who had the better of some of his most vicious Death Eaters; especially since you managed to get the better of Bellatrix Lestrange, a woman trained by Voldemort himself. The Order can offer you protection and, in turn, you can help us by helping track down Death Eaters. ''

Azrael gnashed his teeth in anger, his absinthe orbs sharp.

'' Trust me, I'm perfectly safe where I am now. And what use would I be to you ? my kind of tracking involves a lot of slaughter which I heard you're morals wouldn't allow. And why should I fight Voldemort ? I'm not Light or Dark. '' Okay, that was a lie. He was very, very Dark.

Dumbledore seemed to age in front of him; the twinkle in his eye died and his smile slowly slipped from his face.

'' I am...rather aware of your way of life, Mr Mors. And while I and the Order look down upon such a lifestyle, I will not pretend that we do not need someone with your skill in battle. The Order and I are willing to look past your lifestyle for your help and I am willing to let you use...any methods you deem necessary to capture Death Eaters. '' Dumbledore seemed rather constipated about this.

Azrael peered at Dumbledore, still not convinced he should help.

Dumbledore sagged down with a sigh, knowing he would have to stoop low to actually get him to work with them.

'' Once the war is won, everyone in The Order who helped fight against Voldemort will be rewarded generously with Galleons, pardons from any crime they have committed and they will receive an Order of Merlin, first class. '' That grabbed Azrael's attention.

Azrael did love money. If only to look at the beautiful, shiny coins...

' _It must have pained him dearly to actually stoop so low as to use bribery._ ' Smirking wickedly, Azrael held out a black clawed hand.

'' You have a deal, Dumbledore... '' As Dumbledore shook the man's hand, he had the strangest feeling that he had just made a deal with the Devil.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Azrael's**_ smirk was sinister and the gleam in his eye was no better as he gazed at the occupants of 12 Grimmauld Place.

Once he and Dumbledore had agreed, Dumbledore had wasted no time in blabbering to Azrael about the members of The Order and, after some reluctance on Azrael's part, had taken him to 12 Grimmauld Place.

All the current occupants at Grimmauld Place were currently staring at him either in curiosity, disgust or with a rather bright blush ( _The youngest Weasel._ ).

Dumbledore beamed at them all.

'' This is Azrael Aeron Mors, the newest member of The Order. '' He chuckled merrily before pointing to all the occupants,

'' Azrael this is Molly Weasley and her family, her husband Arthur works at the Ministry; Bill & Charlie Weasley- That's Bill's fiance, Fleur Delacour, Percy Weasley, Fred & George Weasley, Ronald Weasley- that's Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley. ''

He then pointed over to the corner.

'' This is the current Black Heir, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin along with Severus Snape and Nymphadora Tonks. '' His finger moved to the three last people in the kitchen,

'' And this is Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom and young Gabrielle Delacour. ''

' _She's cute..._ ' He thought, staring at the rather dreamy looking Luna; blemish free pale skin, almost white locks and big, beautiful silver-blue eyes.

' _Perhap's she's part Veela ?_ ' That Ginny Weasley was rather attractive as well.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he tilted his head and he observed all the people staring silently at him; they had so much curiosity in their eyes.

'' Any question's ? '' He asked sarcastically, leaning against the wall with a raised eyebrow.

Granger wasn't one to waste time.

'' Do you really live in The Black Magic Market ? '' It seemed everyone was rather curious about just a simple piece of information.

'' _Yes_ , '' He drawled, reminding one red-head of a certain deceased platinum blonde.

'' I've lived on The Black Magic Market Island since I was just a child. Why do you ask ? '' Granger scrunched up her nose,

'' Isn't it dangerous ? and what of all the markets there ? and the slavery ? why haven't Auror's gotten in yet ? '' Merlin's balls, this girl just couldn't take a breather, could she ?

Azrael rolled his eyes,

'' _Of course_ , it's dangerous, Granger. And what of the markets and slavery ? I've had quite a few slaves myself. And the reason Auror's can't get inside is because of the extensive warding. '' Quite a few people looked rather appalled his him having owned slaves.

'' But-but that's immoral! that's another being rights your taking away! '' Azrael just snorted,

'' So ? it's not like they lived long under my care. '' It was true; he was terrible at looking after other people.

Azrael sighed, pushing off the wall of the kitchen.

'' Well, I've got a competition to get to; if you need anything, you know where to send an owl. '' He said dryly and, before anyone could protest, disappeared in the shadows.

There was silence in the kitchen for a few seconds before-

'' I like him. '' Sirius grinned.


	9. Chapter 8

_**The**_ delicious smell of freshly made blood soup wafted through The Bloody Sparrow, a Vampiric bar that was on Azrael's favourite's list.

Blood soup was Azrael's favourite food; made from human blood with chunks of raw, herb-soaked flesh floated around the bowl.

' _Ah...I needed this._ ' He thought as he chewed a chunk of flesh in delight.

He had just gotten back from competing in 6 competition's; first, he battled two troll's, then some Vampire's, a Witch, a Wizard, a Werewolf and a group of half-Veela.

He had a nice pile of gold, jewellery and diamonds in his pouch now. So all in all, it was a rather good afternoon.

' _This crown, though..._ ' He thought in delight, remembering the crown he gotten from the half-Veelas.

It was _fabulous._

It was made entirely out of pure silver that was twisted in sharp, abstract ways and curled around pure crystal points that were sharpened. In between the twisted silver were, if you looked close enough, small elegantly made roses that had red rubies and diamonds in the middle.

His hair slithered protectively around the crowd and held it firmly; this was the best thing he'd one all week, he wasn't letting anyone touch it!

Nobody dared to question or laugh at him for fear of being impaled anally by the pure gold, diamond encrusted stake by his side.

Some Vampire on the street had laughed at his crown and had been anally impaled so hard by the fabulous stake that the tip came out of his mouth.

' _Today was a good day._ ' He decided with a smile that was, for once, not cruel, insane, sarcastic or evil.

It was genuine.

Humming as he finished off his blood soup he grabbed his golden stake and strolled from The Bloody Sparrow.

He was walking down the slave centre, planning on going back to the Inn when a familiar flash of white-blonde hair caught his eye.

Tilting his head, he followed a group of men who were leading a group of crying, young girls into The Hollow Cage, a bidding area.

Standing in the shadows, he watched with a sharp eye as the group were lead onto the stage and, lo and behold, there was Gabrielle Delacour, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood.

' _Bloody Hell..._ ' He thought grumpily, making his way to the cage where the slaves were being presented, reaching back for his katana's.

'' And here we have a nice ginger; nice supple body-AAAH! ''

'' Get out of my way! '' Azrael ordered, stabbing the man in the back before pushing him down and slicing the lock off the cage door and walking inside towards the trio.

'' A-Azrael ? '' Ginny stuttered in shock, trying in vain to cover her naked body.

'' Hullo, Luvz. '' He grinned shrewdly, cutting the chains on their wrists with his katana and turning to leave with them-

'' Hey! We can't just leave them! '' Ginny cried, motioning to the other shuddering girls who stared fearfully at Azrael.

Azrael just rolled his eyes and, in one swift movement, sliced their chains.

'' Now let's go. My day's been ruined enough as it is... '' He grumbled, walking from the cage with the 16 some girls following him.

As he was heading for the door, a ran up and glared at you.

'' Hey! You Can't Just-! '' Annoyed, Azrael brought the golden stake down on the man's head, finding some satisfaction as his skull split in two and as his body fell to the ground with a ' _Thud!_ '.

Needless to say, he gained a few stares as he walked to _The Scarlet Harlot_ with a group of 16 naked pre-teen's following him.

He was deadly silent as he lead them up to his room and, once they were all in, slammed the door shut and locked it with a growl.

'' Bloody girls...fucking ruined my day...'' He growled, angrily placing his bloody stake on the floor and falling onto his bed, covering his face with his face with one arm and motioning to the wardrobe.

'' Help yourselves to clothes- just don't open the trunk and don't touch any weapons or phials in there. I can't be bothered dragging your bodies out. ''

He listened to the sound of the wardrobe doors opening, the sound of clothes rustling and the sound of girls whispering to each other.

After a few minutes, he removed his arm and looked around, the sight of rather beautiful young girls in his oversized clothing making him feel just a little bit better.

Sitting up, he gazed at the girls within silence before speaking,

'' Alright; which of you are completely confused and scared of what you've witnessed today ? '' 7 of the girls, the now identified Muggle's, stepped forward.

Azrael stood and, before any of them could do anything, raised his hand just inches from their face and removed their memories, placing them into a deep sleep before laying them on the ground.

He looked to the 9 other girls,

'' Right then, I suppose you'll want to write to your families then ? '' At all the nod's, he walked to his desk and got out 6 pieces of parchment, quills and an inkpot before giving a sharp whistle-

' _Pop!_ '

A small, black-eyed house-elf crouched in front of him with curious eyes,

'' Yes, Master ? '' The little elf asked,

'' Rabbit, I want you to believe these girl's letters to their families. '' What ? he wasn't exactly the best at naming things.

'' Yes, Master... '' And so ' _Rabbit_ ' stood in the corner, waiting patiently for them to finish their letters.

Azrael swirled round, pinning the trio of girl's with a slight glare.

'' I will be delivering you three to your families. '' And he had been looking forward to not having to go back to Grimmauld until he was called!

' _I was having a good bloody day, too..._ ' He thought grumpily, sitting back down on the bed and watching the girls.


	10. Chapter 9

_**It**_ had been just 2 day's since he ' _rescued_ ' the girl's from The Hollow Cage and their bloody families wouldn't fuck off.

Mr and Mrs Weasley were beyond grateful, looking at him as if he were Merlin every time he stepped into the room.

Gabrielle's parents and sister always thanked him and looked at him as if he were the best thing they'd ever seen.

Luna's father was grateful he wasn't infested with ' _Wrackspurts_ ' or whatever the fuck they were.

Dumbledore, for some reason, thought it would be an amazing idea for Azrael to spend time with the Order and teenagers.

At the moment, Azrael was perched oddly on a chair in the corner of the kitchen. The darkest, dampest corner at the end of the table.

The back of the chair was facing the front and he was perched, crouching on it.

He was still wearing his beautiful crown and his usual black leather getup with his two katana's, so he looked rather odd.

He didn't care.

He was-

'' _Booooooored!_ '' He whined, huffing in annoyance as he watched the occupants of the house eat their dinner.

There was a plate of beef stew, mash potatoes and some bread rolls in front of him with pumpkin juice but he didn't exactly...eat _normal_ food.

There hadn't been any action at all! He hadn't killed anyone or anything in almost 3 days! He was about to insane...r.

Dumbledore smiled with a chuckle,

'' There, there Azrael; I'm sure you'll get some action soon- but for now, eat your dinner. It's marvellous! '' Molly Weasley beamed at the praise.

Azrael grimaced, looking at the food in front of him.

'' No offence, but I don't exactly eat...' _normal_ ' food. '' Granger peered curiously at him,

'' What do you eat ? I've never seen you eat anything expect those lollipop's you always bring here. '' Ah, the blood pops from The Black Magic Market that were made entirely from human blood, unlike the kiddy Dragon blood ones.

Azrael grinned, pulling out a crimson lollipop from his trench coat and popping it into his mouth.

'' These are premium blood pops made entirely from human blood! quite delicious actually, and I usually eat raw and bloody food, though I don't mind some cooked food...Dragon Meat kebabs are rather nice. '' Everyone, minus Dumbledore, looked rather sick at what he had just revealed.

'' Are you half-Vampire or something ? '' Ronald asked warily, eyes flickering to the garlic bread on the table.

Azrael snorted,

'' No and, for your information, Nosferatu isn't affected by garlic. '' Where had Muggle's gotten that idea from ? Vampires weren't affected by garlic nor did they sparkle in the sun! They burnt!

Before he could share this information, however, he was rudely interrupted by a tall, black, bald man who had a gold earring and was actually rather handsome...

'' Albus! '' He breathed, his robes singed and a little bit of blood on his- oh, two of his fingers missing.

'' Attack at Hogsmeade Village! '' _Finally!_

Before Dumbledore could even open his mouth, Azrael was off his chair and heading towards the lounge with a mad grin on his face.

'' Don't worry, Al! I'm on it! '' He cackled, disappearing into the shadows.

 _ **Azrael**_ stepped into the shadows of Hogsmeade, the sinister smile on his face could be compared to the Devil's.

Running out into the street, he hollered;

'' _**LORD MOLDY-SHORTS DEATH-MUNCHERS LOVE BIG MUGGLE DILDO'S**_ '' That got the 3 dozen Death Eaters attention, especially Bellatrix's...

'' _YOU!_ '' She screeched in anger, charging towards him with curses on her tongue;

'' _Crucio! Crucio! Avada Kedavra! Sectumsempra! Crucio! Avada Kedavra! Crucio!_ '' Without looking back, she screamed;

'' _ATTACK HIM! OUR LORD WANTS HIM DEAD OR ALIVE!_ ''

' _Oh you are just a treat..._ ' Azrael thought, a maniac grin on his lips as dodged the oncoming army of spells.

'' _Crucio!_ '' He twisted around, dodging the spell but slicing the man's upper body from his torso.

'' _Avada Kedavra!_ '' He twirled around the pretty spell, his katana smoothly slicing the Wizard's head in half.

'' _Sectumsempra!_ '' The Wizard's guts spilt to the cobblestone ground.

'' _FIGHT WITH MAGIC YOU COWARD!_ '' She screeched, paying no mind to the Death Eaters that fell around her.

' _You Want Magic Then ?!_ ' He thought, laughing manically and gripping the handles of his katana's.

The left katana's blade burst into white flame while the right katana crackled with blue electricity.

'' _AHAHAHAHA~!_ '' His eyes were alight with madness as he waved his katana's around above him and, to the shock of everyone present, started to create a fire and lightning tornado above him.

'' _Ehehehe~ COME AND_ _ **GET IT!**_ '' He roared, bringing his katana's down in one swift, straight line in front of him, directing the Hellish storm above him.

'' _AAARGHHH!_ ''

'' _AAAAHHHH!_ ''

'' _HELP ME!_ ''

'' _HELP! HELP!_ ''

'' _ARGHHH! AHHHHH!_ ''

Azrael watched in glee as some Death Eaters were struck by lightning, some burst into flames and as some just blew up.

Bellatrix was one of the many struck my lightning. She blew up a few seconds later, much to his amusement.

Cackling madly he continued his storm of Death, determined to not stop until every Death Eater present was either splattered over the pavement or laying in various spots around town.

In just under four minutes all the Death Eaters were obliterated.

Forcing himself to drag in his Magic and stop the storm, he gave a shuddering breath; his eye's still alright with madness and his mad smile still on his face as he twitched in pleasure and relished in the feeling of finally letting his Magic release.

Turning, he saw the entire village had gathered and was staring at the carnage with a mixture of shock, awe and horror...that included The Order and Albus Dumbledore.

Azrael winked and disappeared in a vortex of black.


End file.
